


Mistake

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, one-sided Yukari/Ichigen-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari and his Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i know this will get wrecked by canon at some point, but i still can't control myself or my love for this asshole clan...

Mishakuji Yukari stretched out his legs and sipped his half caff soy macchiato slowly. He sat at the counter, with the window over the intersection affording him an interesting view of the human zoo below. He'd only been back in Tokyo for a little over a week, but he considered himself the sort of person who set the pace for everyone around him. At least, he intended to be that sort of person. So, lounging in an overpriced global coffee place in the afternoon was _not_ a result of his being lost or in any way uncertain, though he was frankly disturbed that he'd been in Tokyo even more than a few days without being scouted by some kind of talent agency.

Also, his drink was horrible.

His eyes were fixed on the street below, but he could see the reflection of those inside the café on the glass, so he was more than aware of the two young men who were staring at him. They _certainly_ weren't _his_ type, though he couldn't blame them in the _slightest_ for being fascinated.

The two were huddled together, looking at their phones and whispering to each other. By focusing on the movement of their lips as he tuned out all background noise, just as Master Ichigen had taught him, Yukari was able to pick up some of what they were saying.

"You ... him?"

"No ..., that's ... worth 7500 points!"

"For real?? ... never seen ... high ranking mission ...! But, whaddwe gotta ...?"

"Who cares? With that ..., we'll be ... raise our rank!"

"Someday, we ... the King!"

Yukari artfully and beautifully raised an eyebrow. King, huh? Yukari stood up, and stretched out his perfectly trained body. He picked up his half-finished drink, and lazily headed to the door, tossing it in the trash on his way. He wove through the crowd, being sure not to go too fast so those _weaklings_ would be able to follow. He took the stairs up, and went a little quicker, going straight to the roof. He left the door open as he made his way to where he had stashed Ayamachi. Once he had his scabbard secured, he put his hand on the hilt and smiled.

"I applaud you for your _excellent_ taste, as I can _hardly_ blame you for taking an interest in me, but your manners are _seriously_ lacking. Show yourselves," he commanded. 

"Fuck you!" one of the teens screamed, throwing something at Yukari.

With one fluidly beautiful motion, Yukari unsheathed Ayamachi and concentrated his aura down the blade. He sliced the object in half, using his aura to utterly decimate it.

He frowned. Wait, that was a...

"Nothing personal, man! It's all about the points!" the other one was laughing hysterically, and he tossed three more of those things at Yukari.

Sighing, Yukari pushed off the roof with his aura, launching himself into the air. He twisted, taking out all three bombs with one dazzling purple strike. He landed deftly on the edge of the building. "Children should not play with such dangerous toys," he taunted. "You'll get hurt."

"You're the only one getting hurt here, bitch!" the first one came at Yukari, ready to strike at him with his body.

Sighing at the deplorable lack of form, Yukari neatly did a flip... right off the edge of the building.

The second teen was barely able to keep his friend from falling off when he suddenly had no target. "What the hell, did he just jump off the building?! What a crazy fucker!"

"Who cares?" the first one was huffing. "I mean, we still get the points, right?" They both got out their phones, loading up the app.

Yukari casually strolled up the side of the building and swiped one of their phones. "Oho, now then... what are these points you keep going on about, I wonder?" 

The two teens staggered back and before they could get their footing, Yukari slashed at them both with the flat of Ayamachi. The went flying back, and he turned, strolling down the building.

Their phones were... significantly more advanced than Yukari's, the brats. The app that was running was called... Jungle? But Yukari wasn't sure...

A bright green, round bird popped out of the phone, causing Yukari to start. Wait, this was just a projection... The bird squawked, and did a flip. "Target acquired, target acquired! Incoming, incoming!!"

The images on the screen suddenly seemed to be drawn to the center of the screen in pixelated streaks, and then the Jungle app's icon, the tree made of circuits, maybe, appeared in the center. And the phone began to speak.

"Mishakuji Yukari. I've been anxious to meet you."

"Is that why you sent those children after me?" Yukari held the phone out, wondering if he was being recorded. He stood with one hand on his hip, smiling crookedly. "What a way to use your clansmen, King!"

"I really don't consider them my clansman, not at that rank. They're more like... pawns."

"Pawns?" Yukari laughed. "Well, that's about their level, I suppose. But if you think I should be flattered that you've set your sights on me..." he trailed off, snickering softly.

"Miwa Ichigen is a splendid man. Surely, his first apprentice must also be someone of merit. He even gave you his fine blade. That's Ayamachi, right? I always take an interest in people of merit."

"But what incentive are you offering me to take an interest in you? I wasn't exactly looking for a new clan..." Yukari examined his nails, hoping that this King could really see him.

"Why don't we meet, and then you can decide for yourself if there is merit or not," the King suggested.

"...Fine, I suppose. Where?" Yukari yawned.

"Just follow the mascot." The screen changed again, and the bird hologram popped out again. 

The bird spun around, and then he pointed to the north. "Head this way, this way!"

Yukari sighed. "Fiiiine," he launched himself off, using his aura to run along the sides of buildings, leaping between them easily as the bird changed directions. It took less than ten minutes for the bird to direct Yukari to a warehouse that looked like it had seen better days in Shizume City. Yukari dropped in through a hole in the ceiling, and he looked around, frowning at the bird, who was happily squawking that they'd arrived. "Smells like... smoke," Yukari wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"My apologies," the voice from the phone was there. Yukari looked at where it was coming from, but it was still dark. "Indeed, the Red King cleared this place out a few days ago, so I thought we'd have privacy here."

"Well, I enjoy your flare for the dramatic. Hisui Nagare, isn't it?" Yukari posed to show off his amusement. The sound of this King approaching...

Into the light from the hole in the ceiling, an older man in a priest's cassock pushed a wheelchair in which a younger man sat. The younger man was wrapped up in some kind of sheath, binding his arms and legs down. He looked up at Yukari, his expression calm and serious. "I would expect nothing less of Miwa Ichigen's student. I am, indeed, Hisui Nagare. The fifth and Green King. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mishakuji-kun."

"I'm sure it is, but there's no need for such formality now, not after you've thrown your precious pawns at me. Let's talk as friends, Hisui-chan. You were obviously most anxious to meet me, but whatever for?" Yukari narrowed his eyes, watching this man in the wheelchair closely. Yukari's heart was beating fast, and he could feel his skin getting hot. This Green King...

He was beautiful.

"Why else does one throw pawns into the fray? I was hoping to capture for myself... a queen," Hisui explained, his tone light.

Yukari laughed from deep in his belly. "A queen? So naturally..." he put his hand under his chin and batted his eyes at Hisui. 

"A King needs a Queen," Hisui continued in the same tone. "And the Queen is by definition the King's most powerful piece."

"Ah, I'm embarrassed, I've never been proposed to before," Yukari chuckled, stepping closer. He knelt down, looking up at Hisui's face. Such a beautiful, innocent-looking face... though, he was hiding one eye behind his bangs. "Don't you think we might be rushing things?" he pouted cutely. 

"A man of your talent will have many opportunities, I did not feel as if I could waste time," Hisui continued, seemingly fine with playing along with Yukari's mock flirtation. "I did not want to miss my chance."

Yukari's shoulders shook with amusement. "And having a _Queen_ that can wield two auras... I suppose that would be a nice ace up the sleeve for you. Mm, but I'm not sure what you can do for me, exactly..." he fussed.

"Yukari-kun. Are you satisfied with this world?" Hisui leaned forward just a few millimeters, watching Yukari intensely.

Yukari, therefore, was forced to consider the question carefully. "...Anyone who is satisfied with the world... is as good as dead, no? And I wish to live _vibrantly_."

"I want to destroy this world, and remake it to my liking." Hisui sat back, satisfied. His voice sounded calm, quiet, confident.

It sent shivers down Yukari's spine.

Yukari looked up at the man behind Hisui, who was absently drinking from a flask. Yukari grinned, and he looked at Hisui again. Why was he in this chair? What was he planning? Why did he focus on Yukari? "And what kind of world will you create, Green King?"

"All in good time," Hisui responded smoothly. "But first. What is it that _you_ want, Mishakuji Yukari?"

"Mm," Yukari was forced, once again, to consider the question seriously. "I want... a much more beautiful life. And. Being wanted... isn't bad. Are you sure I have enough points, though? Hisui-chan?"

Hisui looked amused. "Would you like me to send you on a mission, then? What if I were to ask you to kill for me?"

"Ah, well..." Yukari pulled Ayamachi out just enough to catch the light. The man behind Hisui was now watching Yukari closely. "Ayamachi has never shed blood for me. First time for everything, hm? I suppose it would make Ichigen-sama sad to know his sword was being used to murder... but then again, he _had_ to have foreseen this, so. He _really_ brought it on himself." 

"If you want to believe that it is fate that has brought us together... that is fine. Will you take my aura, Yukari-kun? Will you become... my clansman?" Hisui asked, his voice resonant and captivating.

"Since we're going to be this close, I see no need for niceties between us... Nagare-chan," Yukari winked at his would-be King.

Hisui smiled. "Excellent. Iwa-san, if you would..."

"Ah!" This Iwa-san slipped the flask back into his pocket, and moved to fuss at the bindings on Hisui's sheath. 

"I apologize, but contact is required, so..." Hisui began, but Yukari stood and indicated to _Iwa-san_ that he could back off.

"Since I'm to be your _Queen_ , isn't this the best way?" Yukari grinned, and then he leaned in to kiss Hisui.

He was patient, but he deepened the kiss as soon as he was sure Hisui wasn't opposed. He pressed, pushing Hisui's head against the headrest, and he slipped his tongue out to taste Hisui's lips. Their noses were touching, and Yukari's eyes were mostly closed, but the green light that surrounded them was bright enough to be seen even with his eyes closed.

Yukari pulled back and licked his lips. He held out his hand, trying to feel the new aura in his body. "Ah, I'm going to have to learn how to use this new toy, aren't I?"

"I told you he would be trouble," Iwa-san muttered to Hisui under his breath.

"Trouble is not always a bad thing," Hisui calmly replied.

Yukari winked at his new King.

  
  


* * *

  


Yukari crept silently down the hallway. Ichigen-sama's little brat was still sleeping with the door cracked open. He paused at Kuroh-kun's door and looked in on the brat before he continued onward. The child was sleeping without a care... How fortunate.

For his part, though, Yukari had begun to feel troubled. Something had begun to _change_ since Kuroh-kun had joined them. After first, it pleased him greatly to consider Kuroh-kun as _their_ child that _they_ were raising, but. No, he already knew that was his own conceit. However, Kuroh-kun was definitely becoming like Ichigen-sama's son, and Kuroh-kun looked to Yukari as a brother. That made Yukari's relationship to Ichigen-sama...

Setting his mouth into a firm line, Yukari put his fingers on the indentation in Ichigen-sama's door. With great care, minding the place where the wood was slightly warped, he began to open it silently. 

Nothing in the world was more beautiful than the way Ichigen-sama swung his sword. To put his sword against Ichigen-sama's was an experience Yukari savored most deeply. Though Yukari found himself less and less comfortable with Ichigen-sama's peaceful way of life, he also knew the man was powerful and wise, so he kept his reservations to himself, for the most part.

Ichigen-sama could see into the future. Yukari didn't have to _say_ everything.

Ichigen-sama's poems were etched onto Yukari's soul. Ichigen-sama was the perfect man as far as Yukari was concerned. Beauty was apparent in his every aspect. And.

The man was a confirmed bachelor. Last month, he'd even joked with the townspeople that _Someone like me is unsuited to marriage_. That didn't _necessarily_ mean... but it _could_.

And Yukari was the one most suited to be at Ichigen-sama's side, in all things.

Yukari slipped inside as soon as he could and then closed the door behind him with equal care. He looked over Ichigen-sama's room, standing perfectly still.

If Ichigen-sama had been at his desk or reading a book, Yukari would not have been surprised. But, he was reclined in bed, though the light next to the bed was still on and there was a book carelessly near his slackened hand. Smiling, Yukari approached like a cat. He snuck onto the bed gingerly, trying not to disturb his master. He stretched out, his heart pounding. With tentative, gentle fingers, he pulled back the fabric of Ichigen-sama's sleeping gown. 

He should be Ichigen-sama's lover. It was _right_ , and there was no reason for them not to be. He let his fingertips enjoy the skin of Ichigen-sama's chest. Smiling because he could not contain his excitement, Yukari brought his face close to Ichigen-sama's chest, wanting to... to... 

His heart was hammering now. Ichigen-sama would wake up if he kissed him, or licked him, wouldn't he? That might not be the best. But, then again, maybe it would. Yukari's head was swimming. He could say that he'd shared a bed with Ichigen-sama before, but it wouldn't be precisely the truth. Certainly, during training and missions, sometimes they shared a bed, but they'd been back to back, and there had been space between them. Yukari moved so one of his legs was between Ichigen-sama's. His whole body felt electric and tangled up. He pulled the fabric over Ichigen-sama's chest open even further, and Yukari could see his nipple. He had just decided to kiss it when two hands came up and wrapped around his wrists.

"It's late, isn't it, Yukari?"

"That depends, Master," Yukari smirked. He did not try to move his hands out of Ichigen-sama's grip, but he also didn't try to continue his advances in any other way. "If you're tired, I might be able to help wake you up."

Ichigen-sama chuckled, and opened his eyes. Yukari felt a lump in his throat. "It might be the time for sleep, however."

"It could be the time for lots of things," Yukari pouted. Boldly, he put his head on his master's chest, and affected a cute expression. "Just like summer gracefully extends into fall, some things change naturally, regardless of whether it is day or night."

"What is natural, is natural. What is not..." Ichigen-sama started to gently push Yukari's hands away.

"Please don't say this is a unnatural," Yukari quickly cut him off. He could feel himself start to panic, so he pressed his body down, lifting his shoulders so he could look down into Ichigen-sama's eyes. "I'm only acting according to _my_ nature, and... I admit, my own desire. But, I've always taken great comfort in your power, Master," Yukari winked at Ichigen-sama flirtatiously. "Knowing you can see as you do, you _had_ to know this would happen. You must see all sorts of futures for us?"

"Of course," Ichigen-sama replied softly, moving Yukari's hands fully off his chest, and then letting go.

Yukari didn't like this. "So? What sort of future would you choose for me, then, Master?" Yukari purred, reaching up to touch Ichigen-sama's face. He hadn't shaved in a while. The rough feeling made Yukari's whole body feel hot.

But there was nothing but sorrow in Ichigen-sama's eyes. "I would have you... fall in love again. With someone who loves you back, Yukari."

His voice was full of concern and even love, but his words were cold poison to Yukari, whose body was repulsed at hearing them. He bucked, nearly falling off the bed, but he got his foot under him, and then he steadied himself and took a step back.

Ichigen-sama sat up, reaching for him. "Yukari..."

"No," Yukari said roughly, turning away. He had the sudden, terrifying thought that Ichigen-sama might see him cry. He moved toward the door. "...You've answered me. And I thank you for that."

"Yukari," Ichigen-sama started again, his voice sounding warmer, like when Yukari managed a good hit against him. 

"Ah, you know," Yukari tipped his head back, clearing his throat. "Kuroh-chan always wants to get in a bit of practice before school these days. I think you were right before, Master. ...It's late." 

Yukari opened the door and left, closing it behind him carelessly. He strode down the hall, no longer caring if he was disturbing his _little brother_. He went past his own room, however, and went to the kitchen. In the top cabinet, there was the wine that the traveling merchant had given Ichigen-sama as payment for his advice to save his business. It was a better-than-fine wine, so Ichigen-sama set it aside for a special occasion. Yukari ripped the cork off violently and took a long swig.

This was _bad_ , perhaps, but Ichigen-sama could see the future, so he probably had known all along this was what would come of his special wine. There were so many things that Ichigen-sama probably just _knew_. When Yukari first asked to be his student, he'd assumed that Ichigen-sama's gift would mean that he wouldn't take on a student who admired him as Yukari did unless he was potentially interested as well.

How foolish. 

Instead, Ichigen-sama saw that he'd have to rebuff Yukari, and that Yukari would drink some stupid wine in revenge. How incredibly stupid, how childish and stupid and ugly Yukari felt, and that was the absolute worst that Yukari could ever imagine feeling. Even though drinking the stupid wine made him feel worse, sicker, uglier, he couldn't stop.

He headed back to his room with the bottle. He was outside of Kuroh's room, and he looked in, perhaps disgustingly hoping that the child's dreams would be affected by Yukari's black mood, or at least by his banging around.

But, no, the child slept peacefully on his back with a smile on his face.

Like a flash, the thought came into Yukari's head. _This child will have exactly the type of relationship he desires with Ichigen-sama_. It was an ugly, small thought and it made Yukari ugly and small for thinking it.

Unable to bear his own self for a second longer, Yukari went to his room and chugged down the wine as fast as he could.

He didn't want to be able to think anymore.

  
  


* * *

  


It was what one might call an ordinary afternoon in the JUNGLE headquarters. Yukari was going through forms just beyond where Nagare's monitors were shining. Sukuna was laying on the tatami, holding up his handheld game unit above him, punching the buttons with rapid precision. Douhan was sitting cross-legged near Sukuna, finishing the embroidery on her latest costume. Iwa-san was behind Nagare, absently washing the dishes as he sipped his beer.

The ordinary quiet was interrupted as per the usual by Sukuna, who tossed his game aside with a huff. "Naaaaagareeeee," he whined, kicking his legs around childishly, "I finished all the levels on the game! I need more levels!"

"As expected of you, Sukuna," Nagare replied smoothly. "They new levels will be open soon. You are the only one who had even come close, however."

"That's because he does nothing but play games," Iwa-san complained. "You haven't even scrubbed out the tub like I asked you to! Yesterday!"

Sukuna sat up to glare at Iwa-san. "Maintaining my rank is the most important thing. Besides, the tub is all greasy from Yukari's creams and junk! Tell _him_ to scrub it out!"

"It's not very attractive to drag others into your fights, Sukuna-chan," Yukari corrected him, slashing magnificently with his blade. "If we're talking about letting things slip, by the way, shouldn't you be training with me? Tsk, you're always complaining that I need to teach you more, but..."

"He missed yesterday's lessons with me, too," Douhan added absently before cutting off the thread with her teeth.

"Anyway, Nagare, I wanna play a game with more bite! This time, I wanna play a game where I can be a King! A fighting game with Kings, what d'ya think?" Sukuna sat up on his knees, beaming at Nagare.

"Kings, mm?" Nagare replied, his voice tinged with amusement.

"You really lack style," Yukari complained. "Are you going to pit our Nagare-chan against enemies for your amusement?"

"It doesn't have to be Nagare!" Sukuna pouted. "That wouldn't be fair, anyway, since Nagare is the best! But... I could play as the Red King, and burn up the Blue King or something!"

"The Blue King was the one to slay the Red King," Douhan reminded him, examining her work.

"That was a special situation! I mean like in a _regular_ fight!" Sukuna huffed. "Hey, hey, if you could be in another clan, which clan would you be in?"

"What sort of tactless thing are you asking now?" Yukari sighed, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"The Gold clan," Douhan answered without hesitation.

"And she answered him!" Iwa-san shook his head. 

Douhan looked around her with irritation at her fellow clansmen. "The Gold King's power would bring out the most in anyone's talents. Just think, if someone who already had one aura, and certain skills, were to receive such a power. The possibility for profit would be amazing."

"Mm," Yukari stepped closer to the rest of them. "But, would you become one of his rabbits? Throw away your own identity, wear that mask and robe, use your talent only for the _good of the country_ , then?"

Douhan blinked, thinking about it. "Ah. That's true, it's doubtful anyone in the Gold clan can profit individually from their efforts. Well, then."

"So, she's not going to betray us," Iwa-san chuckled.

"You've never thought about what it'd be like to join another clan, then, Iwa-san?" Sukuna asked.

"Of course not!" Iwa-san shook his head, laughing. He stooped to get another beer out of the fridge. Frowning at how empty the fridge was, though, he straightened up, opening the can. "Though... those reds... their home base is a bar, right? That must be nice!" he smiled to himself, his eyes glazed over with his imagination, and he took a good long gulp.

"That bar is their main source of income," Douhan stated, standing to try on her cape. "I doubt you'd be able to drink as you please. You'd be thrown out in less than a week."

"Hrm, I have self-control," Iwa-san complained.

Douhan snorted, turning to try to look herself over.

Yukari sheathed his sword to fix her outfit, winking at Iwa-san wickedly.

The older man pouted behind their king.

"What about you, Nagare?" Sukuna leaned forward like an eager puppy at his master's knee.

"By virtue of the fact that I am the Fifth and Green King, it is indisputable that there is no other clan to suit me," Nagare replied calmly.

"Hm, I guess that's true," Sukuna sat back on his rump. "Well, if this is the only clan for Nagare, then it's the only clan for me, too!" he beamed.

"Brat," Yukari snickered.

"You never even answered, Yukari!" Sukuna glared at him.

"I think you're forgetting something," Yukari grinned, stepping back to pull out Ayamachi. He let the purple light from his colorless aura shine down the blade first, and then he turned it, focusing his green aura through the sword, causing green electricity to spark along the edge.

Sukuna and Douhan backed away from him, and Sukuna blew his bangs back. "Oh, right, I forgot that you were already a traitor."

"Nonsense," Yukari shook his head. "I betrayed no one."

"But you left your old king and got a new one," Sukuna pointed out.

"My former master, Miwa Ichigen, was a man of great foresight and power. He accepted me as a student and a clansman even knowing that it was my destiny to join Nagare-chan in his quest. We parted on good terms," Yukari shrugged.

"I'd heard that you tried to kill him," Iwa-san skeptically stated.

"True, but it was a fair fight, and I properly announced my intentions. Such was the strong bond between us," Yukari bragged.

Douhan shook her head. Iwa-san rolled his eyes. Sukuna pouted, and grabbed Yukari's pants, tugging. "Hey, hey, don't talk about your bond with another king right in front of Nagare!" he whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Miwa Ichigen was indeed a formidable man. I considered it a boon that his former vassal was available for recruitment," Nagare interjected politely.

"Especially since he has such a twisted personality," Douhan sighed. "C'mon, Sukuna. It's time to go."

"Ah!" Sukuna jumped to his feet, excited. "Yay! Be back later, Nagare! We'll bring you back presents!"

"Wait, wait, where are you two going?" Iwa-san leaned forward. "We were just talking about the chores you need to do!"

"Can't, Iwa-san!" Sukuna got on his coat. "It's a JUNGLE event! I've got to coordinate the low-rankers for Douhan!"

"Huh?" Iwa-san looked up at Douhan, who was adjusting her fishnet stockings.

"It's a cosplay contest event. Sukuna will be getting the low-rankers to vote for me," Douhan explained.

"Eh? Eh? We're using our network... to help you win a cosplay contest?" Iwa-san looked from Nagare, who seemed to be totally uninterested, to Douhan, who was still futzing with her outfit.

"I thought you said it was a fashion show based on contemporary media," Yukari frowned. "Did you lie to me to get me to help?"

"No, I described the event to you perfect. It _is_ a fashion show based on contemporary media... the media in question just happens to be video games. And one of the sponsor for the event is NHK, so while I'm checking in, I'll be able to add a virus to their system to allow JUNGLE access to their entire network," she straightened up, and fluffed out her hair.

"Looking good, Douhan! I'd choose you for my party!" Sukuna cheered for her.

"Still, this doesn't seem like the sort of event that _you'd_ be interested in, Sukuna. And you've done nothing but laze about all weekend playing games!" Iwa-san complained.

"First prize is a specially bundled game system with the newest game in the series, plus a special code to unlock a limited edition character!" Sukuna beamed, running ahead. "C'mon, Douhan! Let's go, let's go!"

"I'm coming," she sighed.

"Wait, but there's still a lot to do around here! And I haven't shopped for dinner yet!" Douhan and Sukuna just waved to him as they left, so he looked pleadingly at Yukari. "I could use a little help here!"

"Not to worry," Yukari stretched his legs out elegantly on his couch, and wiggled his toes. Iwa-san momentarily looked relieved, but cautiously so. "I absolutely won't go anywhere until you get back. Work hard, Iwa-san!"

Iwa-san hung his head in despair. "Useless. Every last one of them is useless." He finished his beer, and stood up, groaning. He stretched out his back, making a great show of it to no avail, since Yukari was already examining his cuticles. Grumbling, Iwa-san put his empty can in the sink, and then walked past Yukari, banging his fist on Yukari's head, earning him a powerful glare. "Make sure to look up from the mirror every now and again."

"I will _try_ ," Yukari said, leaning forward to fix his hair.

Nagare was smiling.

" _Finally_ , it's just the two of us," Yukari winked at Nagare. 

"You should not cause so much trouble for Iwa-san," Nagare chastised Yukari gently.

"Mm, I wonder which one of us causes Iwa-san the most trouble? Hmm... must be... Sukuna, right?" Yukari winked at Nagare.

"The strong bond between a King and his clansman... mm," Nagare mused.

"Oho? _Were_ you jealous, milord? But you have no reason to be!" Yukari got up and slunk over to Nagare, smirking. He put his hands on Nagare's chair and leaned in, brushing his lips over Nagare's cheek. "Do you doubt my love for you, Nagare-chan?"

"I do not require you to love me," Nagare replied, but he wasn't meeting Yukari's gaze. 

"I've always been the sort to go above and beyond," Yukari boasted, going to his knees before Nagare.

"Is that so?" Nagare mused. "Well, perhaps I have not been challenging you enough, then."

"I find you _delightfully_ challenging," Yukari assured Nagare, putting his head on Nagare's leg.

"Miwa Ichigen... Do you have any regrets, Yukari?" Nagare asked him softly.

"Regrets?" Yukari put his chin on Nagare's knee. "Living with regret... is an ugly way to live. Do you really think I would live in such a way?" Yukari pouted.

"There are things beyond even our control, opportunities lost..." Nagare dreamily suggested.

" _A door that is open, Another that is closed, Only one matters_ ," Yukari intoned importantly.

"Is that so?" Nagare grinned. "Poetry eludes me. Does that not just mean that you end up settling for what you can do?"

"That's a rather plain interpretation!" Yukari laughed. "Doesn't it really mean you have to let go of some things in order to forge new pathways?"

"Ah, I like that. Yes, sacrifice is sometimes required for progress, in other words," Nagare nodded.

Yukari chuckled, looking up at his king lovingly. "Far be it from me to dispute you, milord. But your way of thinking is always so... _incisive_. Perhaps that's why I find you so exciting."

"No," Nagare sighed. "I do not think so. I do not think _that_ is what you find attractive about me."

"Oho? Shall you tell me, then? Why is it that I love you, milord?" Yukari batted his eyelashes at his king.

"I would not presume to tell you your feelings," Nagare dismissed.

"So unfair!" Yukari smiled. "But since you asked before, I have no cause for regrets regarding Ichigen-sama. He left me with the prophetic message, after all, that I would fall in love with someone who loved me in return. Ah, I have loved both of my Kings, and I am loved by the King I was destined for. I would say that my life is quite charmed, in fact."

"Did Miwa Ichigen tell you that you would be loved by the _next_ person you fell in love with?" Nagare asked, affecting confusion.

"Yes!" Yukari laughed, leaning up to kiss his King. Nagare neither participated in the kiss nor turned away, so Yukari pulled back without pressing too much. "You are a cool lover, though. Thankfully, I am hot enough for the both of us."

"Are puns beautiful?" Nagare asked him indifferently.

Yukari's shoulders shook with amusement. "We _really_ aren't taking advantage of this time without the children," he sighed.

"I will let Iwa-san know that you consider him one of the children," Nagare nodded.

Yukari moved forward, and brushed his nose against Nagare's. His eyes locked with Nagare's, having given him no place else to look. He brushed his lips against his King's. "I love you, Nagare-chan. I love you with all that I am, with the full force of my beating heart. The childish me, who admired Ichigen-sama and shared an important bond with him, is embarrassed to have called what I felt for him by the same name as what I feel for you.

"My true King. My Lord, who shares my belief in the vibrant, turbulent beauty of life."

Nagare blinked, and then his expression softened. "You do please me, Yukari."

Yukari beamed. "Such is my joy, milord!"

It looked as if Nagare was considering saying something even more, but then a voice from beyond the wall of their cozy living area called out, "At least help me carry in these groceries!"

Yukari slumped to the side dramatically. "And just like that... our special private time is over," he sighed.

"Yukari!" Iwa-san cried out.

"Yes, yes," Yukari dragged himself to his feet. "But you can carry the beer yourself!"

"Fine, but you drink it, too," Iwa-san huffed, elbowing the sliding door open. "Now, go get the meat! We don't want it to spoil!"

"Got it, got it," Yukari shook his head. 

Iwa-san glared at his back. "Was he any use at all while I was gone?"

"Yukari is always useful," Nagare replied calmly, and Iwa-san just rolled his eyes in reply.

  
  


* * *

  



End file.
